Apologies
by shinee2007
Summary: Hayato insists that he goes to the alliance meeting with Tsuna, but Tsuna doesn't want him to go. Oneshot. Omake for 'Trust' 10YL


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure, Hayato? I can always get someone else to come with me this time. This one time, Hayato, please." The gravity defying haired boy pleaded. He had a very concerned look on his two big brown eyes. The black suit he wore had the Vongola symbol inscribed on the shirt pocket. He also wore a mantle which also had a big Vongola symbol on the back.

"Yes, Juudaime… I will go with you on to this alliance meeting. I am honored that you are so thoughtful of me, but this is a very important meeting, and as your right hand man I will go with you." Hayato replied. He looked at his boss with a determined look on his face.

Yamamoto laughed, "Tsuna, Hayato says that he's okay. Let him go to the meeting with us." Takeshi said with his hands behind his head. He had his katana strapped to his back, for easier access.

"But…" Tsuna protested.

"You do know Hayato won't back down on this, right?" Takeshi replied. "He's more stubborn than a mule!"

Tsuna sighed and admitted defeat. "Fine, Hayato can come with me, but if you feel even a little uncomfortable in any way, you have to tell me right away."

"Hai, Juudaime." Hayato bowed.

"All right, let's go Takeshi, Hayato." Tsuna said as he gracefully walked out of the room. Hayato followed Tsuna on the right side while Takeshi followed Tsuna on the left.

* * *

When they walked out of the door, they saw the maids and butlers lined up leading to the limousine that was waiting outside and at the same time, they all bowed and said; "Please have a safe trip."

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled warmly and waved. "I'll be back."

"Hahaha, grazie!" Takeshi laughed as he waved at them.

"Hn." Hayato answered.

Takeshi went into the limousine first, and then Tsuna followed. Hayato looked around cautiously before finally deciding that it was safe for them and went in.

* * *

Nobody talked. Takeshi looked around and saw Tsuna in deep thought and Hayato looking out the window with a grim look on his face.

"Uh… What Famigilia are we going to again?" Takeshi asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's Fiducia Famigilia, baka. Didn't you read the report yet?" Hayato grumbled and Tsuna looked up and smiled.

"Yes, their Famigilia is getting big, and this is a good time to have an alliance meeting, so here we are." Tsuna chimed in.

"Hahaha…" Takeshi scratched the back of his head. "I forgot."

"You…" Hayato seethed as he glared at the Don of Fiducia Famigilia with narrow eyes. "Don't you know how important it is to actually use your eyes to read the damn thing?!"

"Hahaha. Gomen, gomen." Takeshi laughed. "I'll read it next time."

"Tch, you better." Hayato grumbled as he crossed his arms.

After a moment of silence, Takeshi said, "Hey…"

"What is it, Takeshi?" Tsuna asked.

"Isn't… Fiducia Famigilia Hayato's…" Takeshi trailed off as he saw Hayato glare at him. He was used to glares from Hayato, but this glare was different. This glare was more intense and had much, much more hatred in his eyes.

"He is not. I disowned him years ago and I do not plan on calling him 'father' anytime soon. He is just the Fiducia Famigilia Don and nothing else. I didn't care about him in the past and I don't plan on caring about him in the future." Hayato glared at Takeshi and growled, "Understand?!"

"O-of course…" Takeshi sheepishly stuttered.

"Fiducia, ne?" Takeshi sighed and mumbled. "What an irony. The Famiglia name means 'trust' and Hayato lost his trust in that Famiglia."

"Hayato…" Tsuna looked at Hayato with sad eyes.

"Yes, Juudaime?" Hayato looked at him.

"You are my storm guardian. You don't belong in the Fiducia Famigilia anymore. You're not the heir to the Fiducia Famigilia anymore either. You are my one and only right hand man. Remember that." Tsuna said firmly.

Hayato's eyes widened, but before he could answer, the driver opened the door for them and said, "We have arrived, Decimo."

"All right then." Tsuna smiled warmly at his driver. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Decimo." He bowed as he stepped away.

* * *

Hayato looked around and saw that there were two rows of maids facing each other, waiting for them, and in the middle of them stood a man. The man with a gentle smile on his face was about Hayato's height and had grey hair.

The maids all bowed in unison and said, "Welcome, Signore Vongola Decimo."

"Sir Vongola! It is very nice to meet you!" The man who was standing walked towards them and said, "Sir Vongola! It is very nice to meet you!" with his arms extended towards Tsuna.

"Please refrain from doing that, Don of the Fiducia Famigilia." Hayato stood in front of Tsuna with his arm extended protectively with cold eyes.

"H-Hayato?" the Don's smile faltered a little. "What brings you here? Why aren't you calling me 'father' anymore?"

"Ehem." Tsuna cleared his throat and smiled sweetly at the Don of the Fiducia Famigilia. "Can you please guide us to our meeting?"

"Of course." The Don's attention was yet again only on Tsuna now.

* * *

He led Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi to his meeting room where they both sat at the heads of the table while Hayato and Takeshi stood at either side of Tsuna. The Don called for his maid to bring some refreshments and two maids came in with two slices of blueberry cheesecake and cinnamon herbal tea.

"Young master Hayato?"One of the maids gasped as she saw Hayato standing on the right side of Tsuna.

The Don looked at his maids then at Tsuna and when he saw the displeasure in Tsuna's eyes, he cleared his throat and said; "You may go now."

"Y-yes, master." The maid scrambled out of the door after bowing.

Tsuna looked at his storm guardian with worry clearly evident in his eyes. Hayato noticed this and gave Tsuna a forced reassuring smile. When he saw that, he sighed then turned towards the Don.

"Let's start this meeting, shall we?" Tsuna smiled.

* * *

-A few hours later-

"Thank you, sir. We are now in an alliance. I hope you will be willing to support us as much as we, the Vongola, are willing to support you." Tsuna said as he stood up and fixed his tie.

"Of course." The Don of the Fiducia Famigilia replied.

The two Dons shook hands and Tsuna walked out of the room with Takeshi and Hayato following him behind.

"Hayato…" Tsuna called out.

"Yes Juudaime?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am Juudaime."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't particularly like your father, do you?" Tsuna carefully asked. He knew this was a touchy subject for his storm guardian.

Hayato stopped in his track for a second in surprise before he continued to walk. He opened his mouth and whispered, "No, Juudaime, I do not."

Tsuna sighed, he knew it. Why did Hayato insist on coming? He told Hayato that he was all right with Takeshi. "I'm sorry Hayato, but the Fiducia Famigilia is a pretty big Famigilia. It would've been very dangerous if we didn't…"

"I understand Juudaime. I don't acknowledge him as my father. In my eyes, he is just the Don of the Fiducia Famigilia, no more, no less." Hayato cut Tsuna off.

Takeshi was unusually quiet. He walked with an unfamiliar frown on his face, his shoulders slumped. Tsuna looked at Takeshi and asked, "What's wrong, Takeshi?"

Takeshi looked up at Tsuna but didn't answer. His eyes just drifted off to maids who were talking to themselves. Tsuna had a confused look in his eyes and strained his ears to listen to the maids.

"-God. Did you see young master Hayato?" one maid whispered.

"Yeah! So he's the 'right hand man' of the Vongola Decimo?" another maid scoffed.

"The bastard child is in high position in Vongola? This is absolutely ridiculous."

"I know right? If it was…" the other maid was cut off.

"Excuse me, but can you keep your opinions to yourself?" Tsuna smiled but the black aura behind him was clearly shown. He was not pleased with this.

The maids gasped with wide eyes. Their eyes travelled to Hayato but quickly looked away guiltily.

Takeshi's hand was twitching, crying out for him to reach and get (pull) his sword out, trying hard not to do so.

"Our apologies Sir Vongola, for our insolent behavior." The maids said at the same time as they bowed deeply.

"Why are you laughing, scoffing, and making fun of Hayato?!" Takeshi finally exploded. The calm rain turned into the roaring rainstorm. "Who are you to Hayato that gives you the right to say such a thing?!"

"Takeshi, calm down!" Tsuna ordered in his 'boss' tone. Takeshi flinched but didn't back down.

"But, Tsuna! How can you stay calm after hearing this? How do you expect me to calm down?" Takeshi protested.

Hayato just looked down, for the first time, at a loss for words. Tsuna placed his hand on Hayato's shoulder and Hayato looked at him. Tsuna smiled reassuringly at him and then smiled at the maids.

"My apologies for my rain guardian." Tsuna slightly bowed his head.

If Hayato and Takeshi didn't know Tsuna better, they wouldn't have noticed Tsuna's white knuckles, crinkles on his black suit pants, next to, and a small twitch on his small smile.

"Is something wrong here?" The Don of the Fiducia walked up to the group, with slight frown on his face.

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong here." Tsuna smiled at the man.

"Is that so…" he muttered.

"My only suggestion for your lovely maids here is to keep their opinions to themselves, Fiducia Don." Tsuna added.

"I see… I will talk to them about this matter, Sir Vongola Decimo." He answered.

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled and turned around. "Takeshi, Hayato, let's go." Takeshi and Hayato kept silent and followed Tsuna.

Tsuna abruptly stopped and turned around. "I do not appreciate my right hand man having nasty rumors, Fiducia Don. Also, please do not act too familiar with Hayato. He is my storm guardian. He is not your heir anymore, and certainly not your son."

"O-of course." The man stammered.

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled and continued to walk out the mansion, his mantle dramatically fluttering behind him. Takeshi had a wide grin on his face and Hayato had a small smile on his, gazing at Tsuna with more respect than ever before.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Please review! I want to hear what you think about this and what I could do to do better! I love hearing opinions too! If you have ANYTHING to say, please PM me or review! Thank you! ^^**


End file.
